Funny Pokedex Entries
by Branchwing
Summary: A series of short stories containing humorous sides to Pokedex entries.
1. Pikachu

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters or locations in it. All Pokedex entries are from Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak. I repeat, I do NOT own Pokemon!**

* * *

 _This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up._

Brendan walked through the Hoenn Safari Zone, looking for a half-decent Pokemon to catch. He only had 500 steps to take, so he better use them wisely. The trainer walked through the tall grass, expecting a Pokemon to just jump out at him.

After a few minutes of searching, he came across a Pikachu, sleeping happily. Brendan tensed, waiting to see what happened next. The Pikachu woke up, sleepy. It looked towards him, with sparks of electricity discharging from its cheeks.

 _…_ _A Pikachu?_ Brendan thought. _Although it has low potential, I guess I could find a use for it._

Gradually, more and more electricity discharged from the Pikachu's cheeks. Brendan stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Pika pi…" the Pikachu groaned. Unaware of it's surrounded, a large amount of electricity discharged from its cheeks.

The electricity struck Brendan.

Brendan was sent to the hospital for severe paralysis. A few weeks later, he was still in the hospital bed, with his parents visiting him.

"Brendan? Are you alright?" his mother asked.

Brendan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. At least I can think back to it and have a good laugh."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you like this first entry. I'm sorry if the content is a little cheesy, I don't find this entry terribly funny. I expect for one Funny Pokedex Entry each day, if time allows me. Probably all of the entries will be as short as this one, if not longer.**

 **Want me to write about the Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Pokedex Entry of a certain Pokemon? You can say what Pokemon you want in the reviews!**

 **Next Entry: Bulbasaur**

 **And with that, Branchwing, out!**


	2. Bulbasaur

_Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger._

Red was walking throughout Kanto, when he spotted a Bulbasaur, napping in the sunlight. He studied the seed on its back. He got out a notepad and sketched a picture of it. It wasn't very good, but it would do.

Red came back the next day. The Bulbasaur was napping again, and it seemed that its seed was just a little larger. He got out his Pokedex and read the entry.

"Hmm… interesting…" he muttered in curiosity. "I wonder if there is any way to speed it up."

For the next few weeks, Red came back and forth to the same spot, observing the Bulbasaur. He did in fact notice a difference in growth. Eventually, he took his findings to Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak?" said Red, exhausted after running all the way over to Pallet Town.

The Pokemon professor turned to face Red. "Yes?"

"I would like to show you my observations of a Bulbasaur I found near Celadon City." Red handed Professor Oak his notepad, and he studied it.

After a few moments, the professor nodded and handed the notepad back to Red. "Hmm… Interesting. How about you go study it for… how about one more day?"

Red nodded. "That's great. Thanks, Professor Oak." And with that, Red ran off.

The next day, he arrived the spot where the Bulbasaur was. It was still napping. The seed was huge now.

Red smiled and sent out his Charizard.

"Charizard! Use Sunny Day!"

Upon using Sunny Day, the Bulbasaur exploded.

* * *

 **A/N: Exploding Bulbasaurs? That has to be one of the stupidest ideas I have come up with .. Sorry again if this is cheesy, it's short. Although, if you want me to write about a certain Pokedex entry in Pokemon Alpha Sapphire, say which Pokemon you want me to write about!**

 **Next: Furfrou**

 **And with that, Branchwing, out!**


	3. Furfrou

_Historically, in the Kalos region, these Pokémon were the designated guardians of the king._

A small, scrawny Furfrou, no taller than a Braixen, stood in front of the king of Kalos, guarding him. The king was petting it, trying not to ruin its fur.

"Oh, Garcon, you have the most magnificent Dandy Trim anyone has ever seen, even if you are… scrawny, I shall say," the king cooed. "Either way, I bet you could defeat anyone that stands in your way."

Garcon simply responded by scratching its butt.

The king sighed and stood up, looking around. "Not much action hasn't really been happening, hasn't it, Garcon?"

"Fur frou!" Garcon barked in response. It got up, and sat on the king's throne. He shook his head in response.

"Garcon, you are really naughty. Yes, I know your nature is Naughty, but don't be too naughty," the king scolded.

Just then, the king heard a noise in the background. Garcon looked up in response. He stared at the Furfrou.

"Did you hear th-" The king was interrupted by an explosion. Garcon yelped in terror. Soon, a man wearing a dark teal cloak ran in, holding up a dagger. He was accompanied by a Weavile wearing a pendant.

"Hand over the throne, or else we'll do this the hard way!" he demanded. The king turned his attention to Garcon.

"Never! Garcon, attack the intruders!" he commanded.

Garcon sat there, scratching its butt.

"I said, attack the intruders!" the king said once more.

Garcon still didn't respond.

"F*** you Garco-"

The king was assassinated by the man. Garcon ended up running away.

* * *

 **A/N: Ehh... I don't really have much to say here. Anybody who can spot the irony in this gets ten bucks. Wait, this is the internet! I can't give you money! Sorry. Still, if you want a certain Pokemon's Pokedex entry to be written about, don't forget to say in the review!**

 **Next: Zubat**

 **And with that, Branchwing, out!**


	4. Zubat

_Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down._

Red was trudging through Mt. Moon, bored and unsatisfied with his Pokemon. So, he decided to have a little adventure. What was this adventure? Well, he wanted to see what would happen if he took a Zubat outside during the daytime. After a few days of searching, he finally found a Zubat.

"Zu-zu-bat," it growled, upset at Red for disturbing it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Zubat. I just want to take you somewhere," he partially lied. Not all of what he said was true. Surprisingly, the Zubat started to follow Red. "Alright, then."

He walked for a few hours, with Zubat following closely behind. It had to be around noon by the time he got to the exit. Red squinted from the light entering his eyes as he walked outside. The Zubat followed closely behind. It stopped once it saw the exit.

"Zubat-zu!" it hissed, angry. Red shrugged in response.

"What's wrong with a bit a sunlight for once? No sunlight isn't healthy," he asked. Zubat shook its head and started to go the opposite direction. Red chased after it, eventually catching it. After getting a tight grasp on it, he walked back to the exit.

"Zubat!" the Zubat screeched in protest.

 _Just a little longer, Red. You can make it,_ he encouraged himself. It took a few more minutes before he got there, but he made it. He guessed it was about 1:00 PM.

The Zubat screeched as the sunlight hit its body, but its screech soon turned into a hoarse moan. Red let go of the Zubat, when smoke began to rise from its body.

 _Oops._

Just a few seconds later, the Zubat was on fire. Literally. It fell to the ground, screeching in pain as its skin turned into ash. After an hour of screeching, the Zubat's remains lied on the ground, being nothing but ash.

A few people came to Mt. Moon to check out the source of the sound. Red chuckled slightly, and fled.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, poor Zubat! If Red had stayed there any longer, he would have been arrested. But it's alright now. I hope you liked this chapter. If you want, you can give a review!**

 **Next: Eevee**

 **And with that, Branchwing, out!**


End file.
